


Haunted Houses

by crytalstellar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: some airbnbs are haunted, not that they'd advertise that, of course.





	Haunted Houses

**Author's Note:**

> uwah, so this was another ask prompt thing on tumblr. i'm actually no good with haunted houses. ahahaha. real or... well, those halloween ones with the jump scares. this was kind of a hard write, mostly because i was trying to not make it long ahahaha. anyway. partially beta'd but please enjoy!
> 
> oh also, for those who don't know! airbnb is a hotel alternative where you stay in someone's house, like in a room or something! kinda like uber but a room instead of a ride.

“No, the house is definitely not haunted, why do you ask?”

“Well…” you start, before wondering how in the world you’re going to explain. Ever since you got to the house, there’s been no shortage of odd things happening. Strange sounds, flickering lights, plus all your electronics have been going haywire. It’s a miracle (or maybe the modifications Saeyoung made to his brother’s phone) that you’ve managed to get a call to go through.

“Hello?”

“Oh! I’m here!” you squeak. “The house is just… the lights keep flickering and everything’s really kinda… creaky.”

“Is that so? I-” Whatever else the man on the other end of the line says is drown out by a loud blare of static. You wince, pulling the phone away from your ear. Once the static dies down you bring it back, but all that’s on the other line is silence. You check and find that the call’s been ended.

“Dammit…” Grumbling, you try calling the house owner again, but the call doesn’t go through. Saeran peeks his head out of the room he’s claimed for the night gives you an inquisitive look. You sigh, “Call dropped.”

He walks over to you and pulls the phone out of your grasp as you try to call the house owner one more time. “It’s just one night. It’ll be fine.”

“Will it?” you whimper slightly. “What if there are ghosts or something?”

“If ghosts were a problem, maybe you should have booked us a hotel or something,” Saeran responds heading back into his room. You follow after him, not wanting to be left in the hallway alone.

“But airbnbs are cheaper!” you explain. “Besides, no one is going to say, ‘hey my house is haunted’ in their ad.”

Saeran rolls his eyes as he flops on the bed, “That’s because there’s no such thing as a haunted house.”

“There is so!” you think for a moment, wracking your brain for any places that Saeran might have heard of. “Gonjiam Psychiatric Hospital?”

“That’s not a house.”

“Doesn’t mean it’s not haunted! …What about Yongma Land?”

“Also not a house.”

“Okay… Okay… Um, Yeongdeok House?”

Saeran rolls his eyes again. “If you’re so worried, just… stay in my room tonight.”

You take a step toward him, your eyes lighting up. “R-really?”

He nods, then adds, in a pouty voice. “I don’t know why you’re staying in another room in the first place…”

You laugh a little nervously, “Well… the house has a bunch of rooms so it’d be a shame to not use them all…”

The look on Saeran’s face makes it clear that he thinks your reason is stupid. “Wouldn’t we just end up in the same room anyway?”

“What? No!” you protest, crossing your arms. “I’m perfectly capable of sleeping on my own.”

He laughs almost as if he’s making fun of you. It’s true though, it’s not like you need him to be in the bed in order for you to sleep. You take another step forward and flick his forehead. Saeran flinches a bit and glares at you.

“Or are you the one who can’t sleep alone?” you ask teasingly. “I’ve heard that Saeyoung sometimes sneaks into your room at night.”

Saeran gives you probably one of the most disgusted looks you’ve ever seen. You snicker and pull out your phone and mockingly pull up Saeyoung’s entry on your phone, “If you want, I can try calling him for you…”

“There’s no service.”

Your grin drops. Oh. That’s right. You were just teasing, so you weren’t actually going to call him.

Saeran snorts and reaches up to pull you toward him, “…maybe you’re right, though. So stay with me tonight, haunted house or not.” 


End file.
